


Understanding

by anonymo_su



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymo_su/pseuds/anonymo_su
Summary: Communication is key to intimacy.(there's not enough DotNet in the world)





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot gasps, and Garnet lifts her finger away.

Garnet knows: "I'm sorry, it's too much." Peridot nods, eyes creased. The Gem whose lap she's sitting in gives her a soft smile. She's almost a different person without the visor: all three of those eyes are looking at her, so affectionate. Peridot can hardly believe this same person had once popped her physical form as easily as a balloon.

But feeling that strong hand on her waist, the gem with its square cut humming into her, she can believe it. It's just that the strength is controlled here, with a care she'd never thought to know.

"I know being too direct can hurt," she says. "If you don't want to do this, we can stop."

Peridot notices her own hands shaking. Her tiny body feels rigid, especially on top of someone so soft. So Garnet moves her hand from the smaller Gem's waist, takes Peridot's hand in her own, and traces her palm smoothly with her thumb. There's a low buzz from the contact, lightform to lightform. It soothes her.

"I want to do this," Peridot says. "I... uh, can you give me more time?"

Garnet nods. "How long? Days, weeks, years?"

"Minutes." She reaches out her unoccupied hand, outstretched towards Garnet's chest. "Can you... remove your 'clothes'?"

Peridot is _certain_ that her partner phasing away her appearance modifiers precluded her even finishing the sentence. Almost before _starting_ it. That tiny smirk on Garnet's face just makes the matter even surer.

So. Garnet's form.

She's seen so many Gems like this. Newly-made warriors, burly and eager and showing off, before experience knocked sense into them. Others, most commonly nobles, interested to see what Homeworld's idea of perfection looked like just after it had finished making them. The first one to do that was surprising. The next few after that, exciting. But then it got bland. Yeah. Naked Gem. Back to work.

This isn't work, nor is it anything like those Gems. Their displays were always about them, about pumping up their self-confidence or just youthful curiosity. Peridot herself was just incidental.

Here, though, she is fundamental. Garnet is here before her, and she is here _for_ her. And that... is something new.

She stops hesitating. Her hand reaches forward, cups Garnet's breast, runs the length of her thumb over her nipple. She can feel Garnet's response: the faint tingling from her body jumps a little in intensity. It's small, but it's there, and it's how she knows _it's working._

Another hand out, clasping her legs a little tighter around Garnet's waist to balance herself. She reaches out... cups the fusion's other breast... strokes with her thumb in the same way...

What does she do here?

She thinks back: this isn't her first time, after all. There was that one early encounter with another Peridot, bored on a planet with long days and slow progress, but that was a technical matter. Especially with those technologically-"enhanced" fingers. Press there, insert here, finished. Then, bored all over again. The Fire Quartz was a few hundred years later, just out of the hole and ready to explore some other holes. Gems came out like that a lot, or so went the other Peridots' gossip. But Peridot hadn't encountered any like that before, and hadn't in any in her years of work after that. Good thing, too, because Quartzes are... rough. Well, at least this Quartz. Peridot was willing to take what she wanted to give, but wished... perhaps a little less?

Now she knows to ask for that, and has friends that will listen.

Garnet is looking at her; she can tell she's lost in thought. 

"Can you..." Peridot stops stroking with her left hand, offering it up to Garnet. "Can you help me?"

"Of course." By the stars, she loves the deepness of that voice.

Garnet wraps her hand (its triangular facet providing a soft buzz) around Peridot's wrist, guides it gently to behind her body, demonstrates a long, slow stroke down her back. She lets go, and Peridot continues the repeating motion: top, down, back up again. The fusion's back isn't entirely smooth; instead, slight grooves lead her hand to where it needs to go, where it brings on that tingling jump of response.

With her other hand, bearing the square-faceted gem, Garnet guides Peridot's other hand to her hair. It's strange: Peridot expected something more intricate, like Steven's curly mess of thousands of individual strands. Garnet's, of course, is solid light... though not without a certain softness to it. Peridot clasps it and feels her fingers sink in. 

She finds herself slowly pulling Garnet's head down towards her. Suddenly Garnet's lips have made contact with the gem on her forehead. Were those sparks? A tiny peck on the tip of her tiny nose. Moves further down, and... 

Garnet's lips feel sensational pressed against Peridot's own. They part together, come together again, the kiss ever-evolving. Garnet's powerful hands, wrapped around her, draw her in.

Peridot feels energy rippling through her, and it gives her confidence: she sits herself further back on her partner's lap, takes her hand from Garnet's hair and reaches down in the space between the two of them, down between Garnet's legs.

She looks into her eyes, asking the question.

"Go on," Garnet says.

Alright. Where to begin?

Peridot can't say she's good with her hands. She's still getting used to _her_ ones after centuries, and Homeworld's limb enhancers were hardly gentle. Era 2 tech came with a telepathic interface, with nothing required but a hand and a thought.

Well, perhaps that would work here.

A thought: when Garnet had tried touching her earlier, after all her passionate foreplay, she'd gone for the clitoris. Bad move on Peridot. But Garnet obviously thought it was something enjoyable, so...

She brings her hand there, finds it beneath the surrounding hair, and risks a light brush against it. Feels Garnet's body shiver, yes! A finger, twirling in circles; she switches that to her thumb and sends a finger stroking up and down the outer lips, pushing in, then another...

Garnet is affectionate, but she is strong. It takes a lot to push her over the top. Yet all the way she encourages Peridot, both verbally and with her body buzzing and bucking. Finally, she finishes, tightening around Peridot's fingers and riding them for all the pleasure she can get. Her mouth stretches open and her three eyes roll upwards, ecstatic. 

She takes her hands from behind Peridot's back and faces her with them, showing the fading traces of the light illuminating both gems.

It's beautiful.

Peridot's overwhelmed. She's filled with joy but even more so arousal, and she needs relief! Taking her fingers from Garnet's opening, she brings them towards her own-

"I'll handle that." Garnet moves her square-faceted hand down there instead. "After all you did, I think you deserve a reward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered this fic, read back through the first chapter, and couldn't quite believe it was me who'd written it. Hopefully the second does it justice.
> 
> After all, it's about time Peridot got her reward.

Garnet's fingers brush delicate strokes between Peridot's legs. Up, around, down... not yet pushing in, just tracing, getting a feel for the softness of the lips.

She's shuddering. Too much? Time to pull back again.

Gently, gently, Garnet places her hands on Peridot's shoulders to steady her. There's the low buzz of contact again, with the hum of Garnet's skin still jumping and fizzing in her orgasm's afterglow. She runs her hands down the smaller Gem's shoulders, to her back, flowing along its curve. Tiny bursts of static all the way down. Her hands meet in the middle, gems on their palms resting in the small of Peridot's back, sending their sensations through the core of her body.

There's hardly any of her. A tiny little Era 2 Gem, trembling in Garnet's lap, breath fast and uneven. From excitement or from fear? Both?

She'll find out:

"Hey. Let me see you. Head up." Peridot complies, and of course, Garnet can tell she's nervous. Without the tint of her visor her eyes are a brilliant blue, and they're wide open. Too on edge. She can help that.

"Hey," she says again, voice dusky and reassuring. "It's alright." Slowly, slowly, smoothing fingers along her back. "I won't go too far. It's safe to trust me." 

Peridot's breath is slowing... relaxing. Her eyelids are coming down over those big, open eyes. 

Garnet continues: "Whatever you want. Nothing more than you can take. Tell me what you want me to do."

Hand trembling less, but still with a visible shake, Peridot gestures to where Garnet was stroking earlier: "Can... can you do that again? I'll try it again."

"Of course. Please, tell me if it's too much."

Peridot feels Garnet's lips on her gem (just for a second, but it's wonderful), and then the feel of those fingertips' tingling contact... again, the long, slow strokes, taking their time but all the more tantalising for it.

A minute of this, during which Peridot's melting into her: she's got her own arms around Garnet, reaching as far as she can and pressing her hands into the soft pudge around Garnet's hips. When she feels it's right, Garnet presses a kiss where Peridot's gem meets her forehead, then tries slipping a finger further into her. She feels a jump in Peridot's energy, hears a slight gasp, sounding like pleasure rather than shock. Good. Further in...

She's plunging a single finger in and drawing it out, a steady motion, sometimes crooking her finger in just slightly and relishing the shivering squeal that gets out of her. She ventures ducking her head down to press her lips on Peridot's neck, feeling fizzing energy on the Gem's skin and oh, even more with a slight nip of the teeth. Was that a moan? High pitched, breathless, absolutely ecstatic. She loves this!

Hmm. She brings her lips away so she can speak, taking a break from fingering her for now: "I know something you'll like. Lie back."

She helps the small Gem do so, lifting her off her lap and lying her down. "Get comfortable. You'll love this." Peridot complies, shifting about but keeping her legs spread.

Garnet lies down on her front, her breasts pressed down beneath her, acting as a pillow and keeping her upper body raised... head between Peridot's legs. A single one of her hands can almost wrap around Peridot's thigh. She does so with both, pressing in just enough to steady herself. 

She looks up along the Gem's tiny body to where her eyes are peering down at her, widened again, full of anticipation. She smiles, then head down again, uses those lips to-!

Peridot's reaction is instant. Her legs would have kicked out if Garnet wasn't holding onto them. Worried, she darts her head up: "I can stop!"

"No, no, no, it's _gooood!!_ " she almost squeaks. "I... I just... aaagh, just do it!"

Garnet gives a deep chuckle, and gets right back to it. It only takes seconds, and a few quick flicks of her tongue, to send Peridot to a kicking, clutching, squealing climax.

She lets go of her thighs, and Peridot's legs collapse down; she pants, utterly exhausted.

Garnet comes over to lie by her side. She's greeted by a tired green grin. She smiles, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek: a sign of affection... and thanks.

"Rest well," she says. "You've earned it."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued when/if I feel like it. I probably will do, though. I like how this turned out.


End file.
